


Gotta Do the Cooking by the Jedi Code

by pinkhairedhoe



Series: Obi/Ani/Ahsoka Adventures—One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars (Clone Wars)
Genre: Birthdays, One-Shot, chaotic fools, i love ahsoka with my whole heart that is all, soft!anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedhoe/pseuds/pinkhairedhoe
Summary: a soft lil birthday themed one shot, featuring my favorite chaotic trio of all time•yes, the title is a reference to precisely what you think it is
Series: Obi/Ani/Ahsoka Adventures—One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657960
Kudos: 9





	Gotta Do the Cooking by the Jedi Code

**Author's Note:**

> a soft lil birthday themed one shot, featuring my favorite chaotic trio of all time  
> •  
> yes, the title is a reference to precisely what you think it is

“For the sake of the Force, Ahsoka, stop doing that!” Obi said, snatching the whisk. “There’s only so much flour left and you’re wasting half of it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever, old man. When was the last time you baked something anyway?”

“ . . . it’s been a while.”

“My point exactly,” the Togruta girl replied, leaning against the powdery white counter. “Are we sure Anakin likes whatever this fruit is?”

“It’s from Naboo,” he said.

She wiggled her eyebrows in response. “Well, we _all_ know how Anakin feels about Naboo,” she said, cackling. 

“As much as I normally enjoy poking fun at Anakin, save it. Start peeling.” Obi Wan gestured at a bowl of the small green fruit. “Once you’re done, smash them with the mortar and pestle. It’s going in the frosting.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Yes, _chef_ ," she said mockingly. 

From behind his shoulder Obi heard the soft hum of a saber. “You can’t peel Naboo pears with a lightsaber,” he chastised, not even looking up. 

He heard the saber turn off. 

“That’s no fun!”

“Sadly, I care more about keeping the kitchen intact and not on fire than I do your having fun.”

“Tsk, tsk, how boring.” Begrudgingly, Ahsoka took a knife and began to remove the pears’ skin.

Obi Wan cracked three eggs of unknown origin into the flour. He gently stirred until the ingredients formed something resembling a batter. “This is going better than I could have hoped,” he chuckled.

“We basically just want the juice?” Ahsoka asked, tapping the Jedi on the shoulder and showing him a bowl of pale green liquid. 

“Yes, that’s perfect! Add that to the bantha butter and sugar please.” 

“Yessir.” The girl unceremoniously dumped the pear juice into another bowl. “Is it weird that I’ve never had frosting before, Obi?” Her voice was soft.

Obi looked up to see her staring down at nothing in particular. Something clutched at his chest. “No, Ahsoka. Not at all. You’ll probably like it.” 

He took the whisk from her stiff hand to beat the mixture together. “Try some,” he offered.

Cautiously, she took some from the edge of the bowl onto her finger. “Whoa, Obi. That’s like the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

He laughed. “See, I told you you’d like it. Leave enough for Anakin though.”

\---

“Is it done yet?”

“No, Ahsoka.”

“Is it done NOW?”

“No, Ahsoka. Wait five minutes, in the name of the Force. Go get the frosting from the chiller and make sure it’s not frozen solid.”

The timer beeped loudly and Obi Wan opened the oven with the Force, lifting the burning hot pan out and onto a cooling rack.

“There we are. No burnt fingers necessary.”

“IT’S DONE! Can we frost it now?”

Obi gestured to a newly set timer. “No. Wait an hour.”

She groaned.

\---

“Careful, careful, cover that side,” Ahsoka said. 

“Thank goodness you didn’t eat more of this or we would have actually run out,” Obi commented, gently smoothing the frosting over with a thin knife. “Now we wait for Ani to finish evening training.”

“How’d you know it was his birthday anyway? I’ve known him for almost a year and it took three months for him to tell me his first name. He was being a real hardass about the “Master Skywalker” thing.”

Obi straightened up and sighed. “Promise not to tell the council?”

Ahsoka perked up. “Duh.”

“I peeked at his records in the medbay.”

The padawan gasped in faux shock. “Big bad Obi Wan Kenobi, _king_ of the Jedi Code, violated doctor-patient confidentiality? I am beyond taken aback.”

“Anakin isn’t one to talk in that regard, so he can’t run off to tattle.”

She stifled a laugh. “That, once again, brings us back to Naboo.”

They smiled knowingly at each other. 

Obi checked his watch again. “We only have a few minutes, let’s get this thing to the apartment.”

Ahsoka went to grab it, but he restrained her hands with the Force.

“Absolutely not.” 

\---

“Obi? Ahsoka? Are you guys home?” Anakin said, knocking. 

“Yes, Anakin, coming!” The Jedi Master called. “No Corellian fireworks Ahsoka, they are a fire hazard!”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Ani and I will do them outside later.”

Obi Wan chose to ignore her comment for now and unlocked the door.

Anakin looked tired and a bit sweaty. “What was taking you so long?” he joked. 

“Well, we do have something special—”

“SURPRISE, SKYGUY!” Ashoka shouted. “Happy birthday, numbskull.”

Skywalker looked extremely confused. “Wait, what? How does she know?”

Obi shrugged innocently, floating the cake in from the kitchen onto the table. “I may have told her.”

“A cake? Where did you two find that?”

“We made it, Anakin. No poison, I swear.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” the tall man laughed. He accepted a plate from Obi Wan.

His eyes started to water a little. “It's really good,” he said quietly. 

“Are you alright?” Obi asked.

“Yes, I’m very much alright,” he assured his former master. “I don’t think I could be better.”


End file.
